


The Wedding Planner

by Ongniel_sci



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongniel_sci/pseuds/Ongniel_sci
Summary: Kurt falls in love with a mysterious guy who saved him one night. to his big shock that stranger turned out to be one of his clients who he needs to plan their wedding.* Based on the movie "The Wedding Planner" (2001)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 7





	The Wedding Planner

Kurt have always loved fairy tales. ever since he was a kid he fantasized about living in a large castle. Being a prince and living happily ever after with his partner.  
as he dreamt of meeting his own prince charming he decided to help others around him live their own fairy tale. he would set up his acquaintances with  
a perfect match that he sees from their common interests. Making others happy was his sole purpose. he took that a step further by becoming a wedding planner after he graduated college. He helped many couples fulfill their fairy tale like weddings using a small budget. many magazine dubbed him as a miracle worker. he was the top wedding planner in all New York.  
after 2 years he managed to buy his own building and create his own company. he was very rich and successful even though he was still in his twenties. Kurt was more than happy because of his success but slowly he managed to get upset and feel bad about himself. Kurt was single and never met anyone closer to his ideal type let alone a perfect prince charming.he always convinced himself that the perfect man would come one day and he should be patiently waiting for that day. but as years passed by he realized that his perfect prince charming doesn't exist.that's why he slowly disliked fairy tales. they were just lies. A happily ever after doesn't exist in real life. A prince charming falling in love and saving their significant other is just a fantasy. Kurt should have known that. how could he believe that a prince would come to him riding a horse. no one rides a horse in the city.  
  
seeing couples now made Kurt sad. he used to be happy for them before but now he sees them and feels bitter and sad about himself. he couldn't stand running into couples in the streets. or seeing anyone holding hands. or even wearing a wedding ring. it reminded him of how empty his life is. and how soulmates and prince charmings were found by everyone except him. dealing with couples now at his job was very depressing to him so he asked his assistant and staff to handle all his new clients.

Kurt also thought he was a fraud. how can he plan other people's weddings in the most romantic fairy tale way when he haven't lived or experienced a romantic fairy tale love story himself? Kurt believed that he was deceiving others and it made him sad.  
  


But one day Kurt was out drinking with his old school friends. they announced their engagement to Kurt. He pretended to be happy and smiled all through the night. his friends left the bar. but he stayed and drank so much. he didn't want to have any bad thoughts about his life because he hated it. he couldn't focus on anything else other than not having someone by his side. his loneliness was weighing him down. Kurt drank a lot of wine glasses all by himself. he was too drunk. he took his bag and left the bar. Kurt didn't check the street for cars he just walked in where fast cars drove by. one guy saw Kurt who was stumbling in the middle of the road. cars were about to hit him. the guy ran towards Kurt and pulled him to the curb. Kurt stumbled and fell on the curb.

the guy looked at Kurt " That was dangerous what were you thinking?"  
Kurt looked at him blankly. the guy realized that Kurt was drunk. "your ankle is bleeding" the guy leaned over touching Kurt's ankle.  
Kurt was so sleepy and tired that he passed out on the ground.

The guy put his arm around Kurt's neck and made Kurt lean on him. he put his hand around his waist to balance him. 

he held Kurt and walked until he reached a clinic.

when he arrived at the clinic he put Kurt on the bed. Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "Are you my prince charming?"  
"what?" the guy smiled he was leaning towards Kurt. Kurt pulled the guy's necktie closer towards him. Kurt leaned to kiss him. but the guy moved back " heeey you're drunk"   
"even the prince charming from my dream refuses to kiss me" Kurt muttered then turned to the other side of the bed

The guy went to get some bandages. he looked at Kurt's ankle that had a cut from falling. he put a bandage around it.   
Kurt was asleep. he remembered what Kurt called him "prince charming huh?" he laughed   
the guy slept in his office while he left Kurt on the bed.

  
  
  
The next day,  
  
Kurt opened his eyes he realized that this wasn't his house. the bed seemed like a hospital one. why is he in a hospital? he got up and felt a pressure on his foot he saw that his ankle had bandages.  
"you're up already?" the guy smiled  
Kurt looked at him and his memory started coming back. that guy saved Kurt yesterday from getting hit by a car. he was so courageous.  
the guy was wearing a white robe. so Kurt assumed he was a doctor.  
" you passed out yesterday. you were very tired and your foot was bleeding so I brought you here. I hope it's ok"  
"Thank you, Thank you so much for saving me" Kurt smiled so wide  
the guy smiled "anyone would have done that. just be careful next time"  
"I'm Kurt" he reached his hand towards the guy  
"I'm Blaine" the guy shook his hand  
"Blaine I want to pay you back. can I take you for lunch or dinner? I'm so thankful for everything you did"  
"oh I didn't do anything much so it's ok. you don't have to pay me back" Blaine scratched his head  
"I insist" Kurt smiled  
Blaine laughed "then, in that case I'd love to have dinner with you"  
Kurt exchanged his number with Blaine.  
  
Kurt felt so happy he thought he finally met his own prince charming. He saved him from danger. he is brave and polite and on top of that he is very handsome.  
When he saw his assistant he immediately told her about how Blaine saved him and he's meeting him tonight.  
his assistant was so excited for him. She told him that he had a new major client "they are very rich they own half of New York"  
"really?" Kurt's eyes widened  
"they said that they heard a lot about you and I scheduled for you to meet them tomorrow would that be ok? I know you don't work directly with couples anymore"  
"well I think I will start working again" he smiled so brightly.   
  
  
at night Kurt dressed up in black tight pants, white inner shirt which had the two first buttons unbuttoned he wore a black jacket over it.  
He texted Blaine to meet him at a near fancy restaurant. Kurt came first and waited for Blaine.  
Blaine came he saw Kurt and smiled. Blaine was wearing a black trench coat,and black pants.  
Blaine took off his coat and put it on the seat next to him. he was wearing a grey sweater underneath. " wow this restaurant seems fancy I never knew it existed before today" he laughed  
  
"really? It's my favourite they serve the best fettuccine alfredo"  
"oh I love fettuccine alfredo it's my favourite"  
"wow me too"  
the two of them had red wine and pasta.  
"have you lived here all your life or did you move her to work?" Kurt asked Blaine  
"I lived here I actually went to the nearby high school Mckinely have you heard of it? it's an art school now"

"omg !!! I went to there too!"  
"really? what year were you?"  
"2009"  
"2010 but wait how come I never saw you? I'd remember seeing a handsome guy like you" Blaine chuckled  
"no, I wasn't that good looking in high school" Kurt blushed  
"hey don't be modest I bet you were popular too" Blaine had a big smile  
"I can't believe I never met you. Do you remember Ms. Sue?" Kurt was thinking  
Blaine laughed hard " omg Sue Sylvester" Blaine bursted laughing  
"omg she was so tough wasn't she?" Kurt giggled  
"she was. she made me run 1000 laps one time because I put hair gel"   
Kurt laughed "that's so her"  
"wow I really wish I knew you back then. like what are the odds we meet now?" Blaine smiled  
"well... maybe it's destiny" Kurt looked at Blaine  
"yea maybe it is" Blaine smiled at him  
  
after dinner they walked out together. "I can't help but think about it I really wish that I met you in high school we would have been really close" Blaine smiled  
"it's not too late now" Kurt laughed  
"yea I guess it's not" Blaine smiled at him  
  
Kurt was coughing because it suddenly got cold outside. Blaine took off his coat and put it over Kurt's shoulders. Kurt was surprised he stared at him.  
"I'm wearing a heavy sweater so don't worry" Blaine buttoned up the coat for Kurt "it looks better on you" he smiled  
Kurt blushed.  
"come on let's go" Blaine held Kurt's hand  
  
When they reached the subway Kurt was unbuttoning the coat but Blaine stopped him "you can return it to me later I need another excuse to see you again" he winked  
  
Kurt's heart fluttered. Blaine waved at him and left. Kurt felt so happy like he's over the moon. Blaine's coat was so warm and it smelled so nice.  
Blaine was definitely his prince charming. Blaine even looked almost like a real prince. so Fairy tales do exist after all. Kurt smiled so widely. Kurt waited so long and he thought that Blaine was worth the wait.  
  
Kurt was so excited that he wore Blaine's coat to bed.  
  
the next morning Kurt went to his company. his assistant told him that the Andersons were waiting for him inside the wedding hall.  
  
Kurt walked into the hall and saw two men wearing patterned suits. they were looking at the different cake styles on the table.  
Kurt saw their back. he greeted them "Hello gentlemen"  
the two men turned around "oh, hello" one of them said  
Kurt's eyes widened one of these men was Blaine?! why is he there?  
  
Blaine looked shocked. the man next to him was holding his hand while he reached his other hand to Kurt for a handshake  
"Hello Mr. Hummel my fiance and I heard so much about you" he shook Kurt's hand

Kurt felt weak all of a sudden. the shock was so intense that he could barely stand. did he just say Blaine was his fiance?....  
  
Blaine reached his hand Kurt stared at him for a minute then he faked a smile and shook his hand.  
  
Blaine's fiance's phone rang so he excused himself and walked out.  
  
Kurt and Blaine were by themselves in the hall.  
" I can send your coat to you. there won't be any reason for us to meet again" Kurt tried to say it without having his voice break. Kurt really felt like crying.

out of all men. why Blaine? why him? why does he have to be engaged?.... Kurt's fantasy shattered...

Kurt was about to leave but Blaine held Kurt's wrist "Kurt listen"   
Kurt glared at him and pulled his arm away " listen to what? are you cheating on your fiance?"  
"Cheating? I wasn't cheating on him. nothing happened between us"  
"You never mentioned you were engaged" Kurt screamed  
Blaine was shocked " I didn't think that it was worth announcing to strangers"  
Kurt got angry and stormed out  
  
"that jerk who does he think he is" Kurt kicked a trashcan  
his assistant came to check on him "did the meeting end already?"  
"no, but I won't be able to continue. cover up for me I'm leaving" Kurt walked out furiously  
"but-but-but they're here for you" the assistant muttered  
Kurt left to go home  
  
Kurt got home. the moment he opened the door he threw his keys and layed on his bed.  
"Blaine is such a jerk" he told himself.   
  
  
in the afternoon Kurt wore his tracksuit and went to the nearby gym. he walked on the treadmill and put on his headphones. he blasted the music loudly so he doesn't think of Blaine he wanted to forget him.  
  
Kurt finished walking so he grabbed a water bottle from his bag. while he was drinking it he noticed two familiar men walking his way. he took off his headphones and looked up.  
"no way you go here too mr. Hummel?" Blaine's fiance said. Blaine was standing next to him. both men were wearing tank tops and shorts.  
  
Kurt put the lid on his bottle. "yes I do"  
  
"that's great we never saw you before right?" Blaine's fiance looked at Blaine. Blaine just nodded  
  
his fiance's phone rang he excused himself and walked out.  
  
Kurt glared at Blaine.  
"why are you looking at me like that?" Blaine raised his eyebrows  
Kurt sighed "you're trash really"  
"What? me? what did I do?" Blaine was surprised  
" you obviously flirted when you had a husband how could you do that?" Kurt screamed at him  
"I didn't flirt I was just being nice" Blaine argued

"why didn't you tell me you had someone. you made me believe I had a shot with you I felt devastated" Kurt covered his mouth he didn't mean to tell Blaine that.  
"wait.. what?" Blaine looked at Kurt he felt bad.  
his fiance just came back "oh the two of you are getting along well"  
"we were talking about you" Blaine told his fiance  
"you are? that's so sweet" he kissed Blaine  
Kurt was fed up he walked out without greeting them.

  
the next day. when Kurt came to work his assistant told him that the Andersons were waiting for him inside.  
he came in and greeted them. Kurt gave them some wedding catalogs to look at. 

while looking at the catalog Blaine's fiance wanted to start a conversation with Kurt "Your assistant told me that you're seeing someone from your old school"  
Blaine stared at Kurt  
" yea but not anymore it turned out he is engaged to someone else" Kurt glared at Blaine  
"omg that's terrible what a jerk" his fiance covered his mouth with his hands  
Blaine spat his coffee  
"are you okay Blaine?" his fiance gave Blaine tissues "you need to be careful it's hot" 

after an hour they finished choosing some things for their wedding. Blaine's fiance received a call and couldn't stay any longer " you can do this without me I have a meeting now"

Blaine looked at Kurt "I owe you an apology I'm so sorry if I misled you. I honestly didn't mean it. I had so much fun with you and I liked being with you as a friend  
I didn't think that not telling you about my fiance would hurt you"

"it's fine I think I overreacted. I'm the one who should apologize" Kurt smiled. he continued "your fiance wants to have the wedding in a big garden I already booked one for you now I just need to confirm your choices of the food"

"yea sure" Blaine looked down

"I love your excitement" Kurt chuckled

"oh, I'm just not good at this stuff" Blaine looked worried

"so how long have you guys known each other?" Kurt was curious

"we've been together for a year we met at my clinic and then we started going out. I know it's not such a long time but when you meet the right person  
you feel like you can't wait any longer"

"So I'm guessing you were the one who proposed?"

"yes" he laughed

"that's really sweet I hope the two of you would have a happy life together"

"thanks"

after a few weeks 

Kurt helped the couple arrange their wedding and made orders for everything they chose. he even printed the invitations and gave it to them.

on the day of the wedding Kurt was supposed to be there but he felt so depressed so he asked his assistant to be there and be in charge instead of him.  
he thought he would be ok watching Blaine get married to another guy but he actually wasn't. he really liked Blaine so much he couldn't bear it.

  
Kurt spent the whole day in his house trying to read a book to get his mind off of the wedding but he couldn't focus he kept rereading the page over and over again.  
he sighed "there is no use" he put the book down.

his phone rang "hello"  
"omg Kurt it's a disaster"  
"what's wrong?"  
"one of the husbands left the other at the alter"  
"omg is it... Blaine?"  
"No it's the other guy"  
"Blaine is actually there by himself it's very embarrassing I surely don't wanna be in his place right now. the poor guy is apologizing to everyone"  
"that's terrible"

Kurt felt bad so he texted Blaine " I'm sorry about what happened I hope you're ok"

Blaine read his text but couldn't answer him. he was very overwhelmed.

it was a very bad day for Blaine. his fiance confessed and told him he couldn't go through with the wedding because he was seeing someone else   
and left him. Blaine couldn't say any word he was too heartbroken and hurt. at least he wanted to save face in front of the guests so he  
went out and greeted them, apologized that there won't go through the wedding and made them go to the buffet instead.

Blaine hoped this nightmare of a wedding would be over so he can go back to his clinic. he wanted to get busy with work instead of being home by himself and feeling pity over his failed love life.

after all the guests left he went back to the clinic took off his bow tie and tux. he wore a tshirt and sweatpants from his closet. it was an off day because it was his own wedding day.

he spent the whole night working through his patients fileson his laptop until he fell asleep on his desk.

  
the next day Kurt's assistant told him all about the wedding. " he looked so miserable you should have seen him"  
"poor guy" Kurt felt bad " I wonder if he's ok"  
"I honestly think he and his partner didn't look so good together he's too good for him" his assistant whispered  
Kurt sighed

  
Kurt really wanted to contact Blaine but he felt like it would be too awkward. Kurt wanted to comfort Blaine so much.   
Blaine was all that Kurt thought about. he always wondered what Blaine was doing at the moment. 

two weeks passed. his assistant was coughing a lot she caught a flu. she asked Kurt if she could leave early to go to the doctor.   
suddenly Kurt got up from his seat. " i'll go with you i know a nearby clinic"  
his assistant was so thankful and touched that Kurt would take her there. but all Kurt thought about that this would be a nice   
excuse to see Blaine. 

they entered the clinic and the nurse greeted them. they waited for a while before they entered the doctor's office.  
Blaine was typing on his laptop when the door opened his eyes widened "hel- Kurt are you okay?" Blaine stood up  
"yea I'm fine I'm here with my assistant she's sick"  
"oh" Blaine sat down  
Blaine checked his assistant's temperature and symptoms and he prescribed her some medicines.  
"Thank you" Kurt and his assistant got up  
"hold on" Blaine stood up "Can we talk?"  
Kurt nodded he smiled "okay"   
"would you wait for me? i'll finish in a few minutes"  
"yea sure" 

Kurt told his assistant to take a cab he gave her some money. 

Blaine got out he was wearing the same sweater he wore when he met Kurt. Kurt suddenly remembered that he had Blaine's coat and hasn't returned it yet. 

" there is a cafe downstairs let's grab some coffee" Blaine told kurt  
"cool" Kurt agreed

Blaine ordered for Kurt while Kurt sat outside waiting for him.

"here" Blaine gave him his cup  
"thank you" Kurt smiled

"I heard what happened and-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine

"why didn't you attend the wedding?" Blaine looked serious 

"huh?" Kurt stared at him

"aren't you supposed to attend it? why didn't you?" Blaine looked at him

  
"I was busy" Kurt looked down

"so it wasn't because you had feelings for me?" Blaine's voice got louder

  
Kurt stared at him

" anyway it was a very horrible day I'm glad i'm over it. I was sad at first then angry then depressed I felt worthless to be truthful.  
I got dumped at my own wedding...I could hear the guests talking about me. feeling pity or sorry and others   
thinking I cheated when it was my fiance who left me for another man... probably a better one"

"i'm so sorry" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's shoulder

Blaine sighed "don't be. now i think it was a blessing in disguise. we never were meant to be.... part of me, a big part of me felt relieved. it was for the best"

" i'm glad you think that way" Kurt said softly

"Kurt I don't want to sound strange but I feel that I have to tell you this and let you know that from the first moment I saw you I never stopped thinking about you" Blaine put his cup on the table " You were right Kurt. I was into you but I was with someone else so I decided to forget about my feelings it wasn't right to begin with  
but now I'm no longer with anyone so I won't hide my feelings anymore. I really like you Kurt I want to be with you if your feelings are still the same. but if they changed then i'll back away and won't bother you anymore" 

Kurt was holding the hot coffee in his two hands. he was so numb he couldn't feel the heat. Kurt was silent. he didn't expect Blaine to confess to him. he was thinking of the proper thing to say.

Blaine stood up " I'm sorry, just forget I ever said that" Blaine thought he was being rejected. he was about to walk away but Kurt got up and held his wrist

"why are you leaving you didn't hear my answer yet" Kurt looked at his eyes

"if you were going to reject me then I'd rather not hear it-" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's kiss

" I love you Blaine. your fiance was stupid to let you go because I would never ever leave a good person like you"

Kurt kissed Blaine and Blaine kissed him back. 

Kurt suddenly remembered " omg I still haven't returned your coat" he covered his mouth

Blaine laughed " well, it will give me another excuse to see you" he held Kurt's hand 

"you're really funny" Kurt giggled 

they both held hands and walked under the bright sunlight smiling.

  



End file.
